Crash
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: During a case, Jane and Lisbon are driving back to HQ and are run off the road and stranded...bad at summaries. my first fanfic. be nice. some grammer mistakes im sure.


**Crash **

The CBI team is called out to a crime scene about an hour outside of Sacramento, where two women are found hanging from a tree.

"Will Dexter, who found Mia Nelson and Marie Brewer told us that the two were best friends, did everything together," stated Cho.

"What was he doing out here?" asked Lisbon.

"Morning walk. He would park and walk a little ways down the path."

"How does he know them?"

"Grew up together."

"Alright, Cho, you and Van Pelt go talk to Mia's family and Rigbsy; you go talk to Marie's family. See if they knew of any problems that any of the women were having with anybody. Jane and I will stay here to see if we can find out anything more."

"How will we get a hold of you? No reception," asked Van Pelt.

"We should be back to HQ within an hour or two. We'll brief then." At that they went their own ways. Jane and Lisbon went to talk to the medical examiner.

"They didn't hang themselves, that's for sure."

"How can you tell?"

"The bruising on the neck doesn't indicate how it would if a person had done it themselves. The bruises are not upward and also because both of them have suffered a severe blow to the back of the head which may have been the fatal blow. Liver temp shows they were killed about three hours ago."

"When were they found?" asked Jane.

"Dexter told Cho he came across them around six this morning."

"Hmmm…where is Mr. Dexter?"

"Over with a deputy, I'm going to go talk to him now," stated Lisbon walking to a young man who looked extremely distraught.

"Mr. Dexter, I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane."

"Hi, when will I be able to leave? I want to go visit Mia's and Marie's family. I'm sure they already know and I want to give my condolences."

"Just a few more questions and you are free to go." Dexter nodded.

"Did Mia and Marie always walk on this trail early in the morning every day?" asked Jane before Lisbon could start her own questioning.

"I'm not sure. It could be possible; everybody in town uses the trail if they want to have some quiet time."

"What happened to your hands?"

"I was doing some work around my house, was lifting some bricks to the roof and lost my gripping on the rope."

"Hmm…" stated Jane, eying Dexter closely before walking away.

"What is with that guy? He was questioning me like I'm a suspect."

"I am so sorry. He has a mind of his own sometimes."

"Are you through with me?"

"Yes, thank you for your time," she stated as he walked away to his pickup truck. She went over to Jane who was looking around on the ground.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"What was what all about?"

"You were questioning him like he was a suspect."

"Because he _is_ a suspect….no, I'm sure he is the killer."

"How so?"

"The timing, his hands, and he loved them both."

"Yes, that seems to be enough to have him be a suspect. Come on, we got to get back to HQ to see what the others have found." They got into the car and start to head back to the city.

"I'm telling you, Lisbon, Dexter is our guy."

"You don't have any evidence that Dexter is the killer."

"His hands."

"His hands?"

"The rope burns on his hands."

"He explained those already."

"He lied."

"Well, if he's a killer you just let him on that you suspect him and he will probably run for it."

"No, he won't. You probably made some excuse for my 'unethical' questioning to put his mind at ease."

"Shut up," she stated and just then out of nowhere a truck side swiped them not giving Lisbon any time to react. The force of the impact caused the car to literally roll off the road, down an embankment, and rolled to a stop upside down in a deep valley.

At HQ, the rest of the team were going over what each family had given them.

"Marie's parents gave me a couple of names that they defiantly knew were a problem for Marie. Her ex-boyfriend Scott Bickerman and a local guy named Willie Dexter," stated Rigbsy.

"Willie Dexter?" asked Van Pelt, the name ringing a bell. Rigbsy checked his notes and nodded.

"That's odd because Mia's folks said that Willie Dexter was giving Mia problems too."

"I'll see if he has any priors. You guys check out the ex-boyfriend?" stated Rigbsy, heading to his computer.

"Sure," stated Cho.

"Heard anything from Jane or Lisbon?" asked Van Pelt looking at her boss' empty office. Rigbsy shook his head.

"No, they are probably still at the crime scene." Van Pelt nodded and left.

Back at the crash site Lisbon was waking up, pretty dazed. She looked around noticing that she had somehow managed to get onto the ceiling; her seatbelt must have snapped from the hit. She tried to sit up but could only get far enough to lifting herself up halfway before pain shot throughout her body…broken ribs she concluded. She knew that her left leg was probably busted even though she couldn't see it due to the unbearable pain shooting through it. From where she laid she couldn't see Jane anywhere in sight, a sense of panic coursed through her.

"Jane?" she called out. No answer.

"Jane?!" she called out once again. This time she heard a slight groan coming from the front area of the car.

"Yeah, I'm here," he stated finally having a sense of relief flood through her.

"Are you injured badly?" There was a moment of silence.

"No, nothing major. I'll live. You?"

"Busted leg and ribs. I think my arm is dislocated also and I can't really move."

"You think it's a more serious injury?" he asked as he walks to her kneeling down beside of her.

"No, just hurts to move," she said looking at him, seeing blood trickling down his face and noticed he was favoring his right arm.

"You're bleeding."

"I'm fine."

"Jane, I need you to go get help," she stated. He shook his head disagreeing.

"No, no I'm not leaving you here."

"Jane, for once could you please listen to me."

"I'm. Not. Leaving. You, besides he may still be up there waiting for us to come out so he can finish us off."

"Who?"

"Dexter."

"Jane, how do you even know it was him who hit us?"

"I saw his truck it was the same exact one that his us."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why do you think Dexter killed Mia and Marie?"

"Both girls probably rejected him all their lives and he just couldn't deal with them rejecting him anymore so he kills them. Now no one can have them if he can't. Some people just can't deal with rejection."

"Okay, make sense if we had evidence of that."

"I'm sure Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigbsy will find the evidence that you need."

"Okay, so why run us off the road?"

"Like you said I made him believe I suspected him."

"Why doesn't he just come down and finish us off?"

"He might. You still have your gun?"

"It's on my hip still." He unhooks her holster and takes it out.

"Just in case."

"What now?"

"Uh…we just wait. The others will figure something is up and come find us…hopefully," he stated sitting down next to her.

Back at HQ, Van Pelt is starting to get worried that they haven't heard from Lisbon or Jane yet.

"Guys, we should have heard from Jane and Lisbon by now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are fine," stated Rigbsy.

"Yeah, Jane is probably leading her on numerous wild goose chase because of his hunches that he always get on a case."

"No one saw them since they left the crime scene. I talked to the sheriff and he said that one of his officers had seen them leave to come back here, still no sign of them. What if something happened?"

"Listen, we'll take a drive out there tomorrow morning. It's too dark to see anything now anyway,' stated Rigbsy.

"See you tomorrow," stated Cho as he and Rigbsy head out leaving Van Pelt behind. She sat at her desk for a moment before picking up her phone and making a call.

At the crash site; Jane had gotten up, taken his jacket off, sat back down and reached to Lisbon.

"I'm just going to move you a little," he warned lifting her slightly up causing a groan to escape from Lisbon.

"Sorry," he whispered as he got positioned next to her and then rested her head on his legs, covering her with his jacket.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Thank you," she whispered. They both grew quiet for a moment.

"Do you think he's up there?"

"He could be but I'm not taking the chance into looking." Lisbon let out a sigh.

"You know, you could have gone for help by avoiding the road."

"Right, wander into woods that I'm not familiar with and leaving you here by yourself injured with a possibility that a killer is waiting above to finish us off? No, staying here was a better idea besides I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes, so you've told me many times before," he stated causing Lisbon to chuckle which resulted her to groan out in pain. Once again the two of them quiet.

Van Pelt had just pulled into the crime scene seeing the sheriff waiting for her. She had called him asking for him to meet her back there which he was more than willingly to do after she explained the situation of her missing Boss and consultant.

"Sheriff Lewis, thank you for coming."

"We got to look out for each other. This is Officer Morrison, he's the one who watched them drive off," the sheriff stated indicating to a tall, brown haired officer.

"Hi, did you see which way they had gone?" she asked.

"They had gone left towards the city. Your consultant was saying that he believed that the man who found the bodies was actually the killer."

"Will Dexter?"

"Yes, ma'am. Will left moments before they did."

"Did Will know that they may have suspected that he was the killer?"

"I don't think so."

"Sheriff, have there been any accidents reported?"

"No, ma'am, although there are not a lot of traffic in these parts. If they did get into a crash and rolled off the road no one would be able to see them anyways."

"Why is that?"

"Deep embankments which leads to valleys…oh no."

"What?"

"The Valleys; every night the nearby dam empties some of its water so it won't overflow the dam into the valleys if they are in the valleys…."

"They could drown especially if they are injured. When do they empty them?" The Sheriff looks at his watch.

"In about a half an hour and there isn't enough time to get a warrant to shut them down."

"Alright, let's get going; drive slowly and keep an eye on glass or any kind of evidence of a crash," ordered Van Pelt. The Sheriff, his two officers, and Van Pelt get into their cars and headed out the same way that Lisbon and Jane had gone.

Back at the crash site, Jane was trying to keep Lisbon from going to sleep.

"You have to stay awake," he stated tapping her shoulder. She let out a groan.

"You can pick anything to talk about," he said, noticing she opened her eyes at that suggestion.

"Anything?" He chuckled.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why did you say what you said in my office before you fake shot me? And don't pretend that you don't remember because we both know you have an excellent memory, Jane." He was quiet for a moment.

"Well?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was in the moment?"

"No."

"Honestly, I don't know why I said it."

"Did you mean it?" Before he could answer or think up a lie to tell, a sound to his left catches his ears.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Uh…we have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"I'm going to have to move you," he stated just then the water came rushing in.

"Jane."

"Hold on," he said putting his hands underneath her arms causing Lisbon to yell out in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept saying as he tried to get his footing on the now wet ceiling which is already ankle deep high and filling fast.

"Jane, it's already half full there's no time just go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you," he stated, he realized that she was now floating and grabbed her shirt pulling her with him as he moved to the side of the car and saw the window was already fully under water.

"We're going have to go under, okay?"

"Yeah."

"On three?"

"Yeah."

"One, two, three." And on three he gently pushed her under, he going under also right along after her pulling Lisbon through the window and to the surface. The current was strong but Jane managed to pull himself and Lisbon up onto an incline of the embankment. They laid there quiet for a moment as Jane was trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" asked Lisbon.

"Yeah, you?"

"Thanks to you, I am," she said just then a light hit them causing Jane to look up.

"Jane? Boss?" yelled out Van Pelt.

"Van Pelt? Oh, I'm so happy to see you; we need some medical assistance down here."

"On it," she yelled. A few minutes later Lisbon was on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance with Jane sitting next to her with his arm in a sling. Both Jane and Lisbon told Van Pelt what happened and who may have done it.

"How did you know something was wrong?" asked Lisbon.

"I don't know, I just had a bad feeling when neither of you checked in."

"What about Cho and Rigbsy?"

"They thought that Jane was just leading you on a wild goose chase and that you were just too busy trying to keep an eye on him to call."

"But not you?" asked Jane. Van Pelt smiled.

"Well, half of the time you usually never lead us on a wild goose chase and even on the chase, Boss, you always find a way to keep in touch." Lisbon smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Uh…go pick up Will Dexter and bring him in for questioning."

"Will do, Boss."

"And check in the back of his truck for the murder weapon," stated Jane. Van Pelt nodded and left as the ambulance doors close shut leaving Lisbon and Jane alone in the back, waiting for the ambulance to head to the hospital.

"You know, you didn't answer my question," stated Lisbon. Jane was fiddling with the sling on his arm.

"What question?"

"Really? Is that how you are going to play this? You know the question I am talking about, Jane," she stated irritated. Jane looked at her, smiled, and leaned his head back, and closing his eyes.

"Jane," she stated but he doesn't say anything causing her to let out a frustrated groan.

"God, I hate you," she said seeing him smile at her remark. They, then, both grew quiet for the rest of the way to the hospital.

_-End-_


End file.
